


invictus.

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">but do you feel like a young god?</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	invictus.

  
[ { inspired by. }](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bUhJRQSs6UQ)

but do you feel like a young god?

* * *

Oikawa Tooru is not invincible.

Knees hit the floor and his chest heaves; his lungs burn and they ache. Sweat rolls down his body and calloused hands meet the floor. His arms threaten to give out and every ounce of strength remaining goes into supporting himself.

Weak. So incredibly _weak_.

No improvement. Weeks have passed. Hours spent. A thousand volleyballs hit. Red palms, harsh breaths. 

Yet no improvement.

Nothing.

He doesn’t know what he feels; he’s hit a wall and there’s a mixture of anxiety and frustration that washes over him. It’s a tidal wave that he’s failed to escape and it’s taken him. It’s dragging him away and there’s nothing he can do to free himself. He’s helpless and he doesn’t know what he can do anymore.

And he’s gasping for air but he doesn’t know if it’s because he’s so exhausted or if it’s because of the heavy weight on his chest-- focus goes elsewhere and panic seeps into a bright mind that’s slowly beginning to dull.

Footsteps-- and a familiar pair of shoes come into view.

You crouch in front of him and a hand is placed on a bruised one-- his vision goes hazy for a moment and all he can see is your lips. He can’t hear you at first--

“Breathe.”

He _can’t_ , he--

Fingers curl under his chin and vision clears. He’s greeted with a determined expression that holds concern underneath and there’s this comforting sense that overtakes him-- but the panic is still there, though fleeting.

“Breathe, Tooru.”

He listens. Brown eyes never leave yours as he constantly reminds himself to inhale and exhale slowly-- his heart no longer pounds in his chest and the suffocating feeling disappears. 

Neither of you know how much time goes by, but the storm passes and he recovers.

But he isn’t okay-- not yet.

You’re still holding his chin and your other hand is still on his; neither of you have budged and you don’t plan to go anywhere. You’ve been waiting for this; you’ve been waiting for the moment where the realization comes that he isn’t this untouchable person who can get through anything with such ease. And it isn’t that you don’t have faith in him. It isn’t that you don’t believe he can do anything he wants. It’s the fact that he’s human and that there’s a point that everyone hits where they’re stuck-- a point where everyone breaks and everything comes tumbling down.

He isn’t easy to read-- the high and mighty Oikawa Tooru. But you’ve known him for long and you know the thoughts rushing through his mind.

“You are not weak.” Your tone is firm and unwavering. “You are not failing and you’ve improved in more ways than you’ll ever know. You work every moment of your life for this sport and none of it has gone to waste. Maybe you’ve hit a wall in training, but it isn’t looming over you. It’s a hurdle that you and I both know you’re going to jump over soon. So don’t ever think that you’re only getting worse and you’re not doing good enough.”

His eyes widen and words catch in his throat. He’ll never get used to this-- this encouragement that you constantly provide. The confidence in your voice when you tell him you believe in him. The look of resolve that never leaves his tired one.

Oikawa’s gaze flickers down and he turns his hand over, palm up; fingers curl to hold yours. But he looks up again and lips curve-- not into the usual smirk or the mischievous smile, but a genuine one. Wariness lingers in it, but you nearly let out a sigh of relief when it’s seen.

He almost laughs.

“Who said I ever thought that?”

**.     .     .**

He’s improved and there’s a feeling of pride that swells when you see the school cheer so loudly for him. He’s as enthusiastic as ever-- his expression holds arrogance yet there’s a hint of seriousness and you know he’s observing the opposing team for any and every sign of weakness.

He’s always been strong. He’s always been incredible.

Sometimes he just needs a reminder.

Half an hour passes and they’ve won another game. He smiles a smile that is bright like the sun; blinding in a way but sends warmth through you. His eyes scan the crowd and stop once they meet yours-- a knowing look exchanged; a nod and the faint curl of lips sent his way.

Oikawa Tooru is not invincible.

But he is not weak, either.

And he is not broken.


End file.
